evermoorchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Love (Really) Hurts
'''Love Really Hurts '''is the fourth episode of Season 2 of The Evermoor Chronicles. It aired on May 29th, 2017. Plot Otto tries to impress Bella by joining Cameron's wrestling team. He uses a magic splinter to make him a champion wrestler but Bella finds out he has cheated. Summary The episode begins with Iggi heading to school. He checks his reflection in the mirror, when Davorin appears. He claims that Iggi has been avoiding him, and that he needs to get the key off of Mayor Doyle to open the cryptstone. In the next scene, we see Iggy talking to Mayor Doyle in his shop. He asks if he ever takes the chain (which holds the key) off, to which he replies with a no. Iggi realizes he must gain Doyle's trust in order to get closer to the key, so he agrees to join the school wrestling team to gain his trust. In the next scene we see Ludo dancing around the room. Bella explains to Alice that Ludo is like a Geiger counter to the splinters, and that he is trying to find one at that moment. We then see Otto and Cam at school, who are discussing Otto's embarrassment from the party in the previous episode. Otto wants to impress Bella, so he asks Cam if he can enjoy the wrestling team. Cam reluctantly agrees to be his coach. We cut to the next scene, which shows Cam training Otto. He easily pins Otto, to which Bella walks in on. She asks what he is doing, to which he says he's joining the wrestling team. Bella heads back out, and Otto is pleased at her reaction. They continue to train, Cam using the 'Pinkie Smackdown' on Otto. Bella walks back in, Otto becoming distracted by her presence. The next scene cuts to the wrestling matches, where Lacie finds Jake dressed up in a mascot costume much to his annoyance. Cam wins his match and turns to Otto, who finishes up his health shake and heads onto the mat. Otto wrestles against his opponent, losing dreadfully and humiliating himself in front of the school and Bella. Iggy goes on to wrestle, crushing his opponent and receiving admiration from Bella and the rest of the crowd. In the next scene we see Bella and Ludo searching for a splinter, at the same time finding Otto hiding in one of the rooms. The three of them split up and look around the room for the splinter, Otto finding it hidden in one of the radiators. He takes it and slips it into his pocket, hastily leaving with the splinter in hand. Otto heads to his locker and uses the splinter in his health shake, wishing to be a better wrestler. Otto heads back out with new found confidence, crushing all of his opponents and gaining admiration from the crowd. Otto meets up with Cam, Bella and Iggi after the matches, clearly proud of his new-found athletic prowess. We next see Otto using the splinter again, Iggi secretly catching him in the act. Once Otto leaves, Iggy breaks into the locker and tries to take the splinter, only to be caught by Mayor Doyle. We cut back to the wrestling game, Iggy telling Bella and Ludo he has to tell them something after the matches. In the next scene, we see the whole group waiting for Otto after the matches. Iggy rats Otto out, everyone (especially Bella) shocked at his actions. Bella seems visibly upset and hurt and Otto runs out in shame after seeing her reaction. In the next scene, we see Iggi telling Mayor Doyle that Otto won't be competing, but he can instead. We then see Otto talking to Cam, ashamed of his actions. Cam suggests that he could get the splinter back by winning the wrestling tournament for him. Otto says he'll lose without magic, but Cam says he'll train him so he can. The next day, Otto heads into the gym to wrestle for the school. Otto faces off against his opponent, at first falling behind due to his opponents physical superiority. However, he wins by using the 'Pinkie Smackdown' to take down his opponent as the crowd cheers for him, even Bella watching with a small smile on her face. In the next scene, Otto runs over to Bella and gives her the splinter, proud that he's got it back. He says he didn't do it for the crowd, implying that he did it for her. He begs for her forgiveness, to which she agrees but says she can't trust him. She gives the splinter to Iggi to give to Ludo, Otto visibly hurt that she's effectively chose his brother over him. In the next scene, we see Iggi creeping into the Mayor's store late at night. He opens up the safe using the splinter he got from Bella and finds the other half of the map required by Davorin. The episode ends with Davorin uttering one line, 'Finally'. Cast Main Cast * Georgia Lock - Bella Crossley * Sammy Moore - Otto * Ben Radcliffe - Iggi * Alex Starke - Ludo Carmichael * Finney Cassidy - Cameron Marsh * Scarlett Murphy - Alice Crossley * India Ria Amarteifio - Lacie Fairburn * Georgie Farmer - Jake Crossley Recurring Cast * Clive Rowe - Mayor Doyle * Christopher Brand - Davorin Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes